


A Surprising Visitor

by DraceDomino



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened if Flynn Rider met Mother Gothel when he first slipped into her tower? Well...she'd make short work of him, of course. But what if she was particularly lonely, horny, and wet that day?</p><p>Well, then Flynn would tear into that MILFy bitch like nobody's business, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Visitor

A Surprising Visitor  
-By Drace Domino

He had slipped into the tower with surprising ease, and even though Flynn Rider’s heart was racing by the time he made his way inside, he had a feeling that he was finally safe. The guards in pursuit of him surely didn’t see him duck inside of the tower, and the place was dark and made for a perfect hiding spot. The handsome young man gave a sigh of relief as soon as he found himself safe and secure, and slipped one hand through his hair and across his face, down to eventually stroke the edge of his goatee.

“That...was a close one.” He murmured to himself as he finally looked around, his eyes adjusting in the relative dark. There were a few candles lit near the rear of the room, framing a large, full-body mirror that was lined in fine gold and jewels. It was clear to Flynn within an instant that the tower he had chosen to duck inside wasn’t some abandoned fortress, but he didn’t have much time to act on any impulse to escape before a sound from a side room alerted him. The clever and agile young man rolled with ease into the shadows; creeping behind a large and elegant coat rack as a door on the East wing of the room opened. His narrowed gaze watched as a figure stepped into the room, and he could feel his throat tighten as it made its way over towards the mirror.

It took him a moment to make out the image clearly, but he soon realized it was worth the effort as the figure of a woman of remarkable beauty came into view. She was shapely; hips and curves that were nothing less than perfect draped in the embrace of a thick red robe cascading off of her shoulders. As she pulled herself towards the full body mirror Flynn managed to catch sight of her in the reflection, and he swallowed with a growing ache as he took in every inch that he could see.

Her robe was hanging open, and exposed in the mirror’s reflection was a stretch of perfect ivory skin, as utterly flawless as the woman’s subtle curves. A pair of large, ample breasts were revealed that set perfectly on her chest, and as if on cue the woman’s hands moved to slide underneath them. She lifted her wonderfully full bust and pulled them forward, practically offering them to the mere as she gazed in pride at her reflection.

“They’re perfect, aren’t they?” She mused, her voice seductive and sweet and almost intoxicating enough to draw Flynn into responding to her openly. He forced himself to close a hand over his mouth, scolding himself that she had to be talking to herself. The woman continued to admire herself in the mirror, holding aloft her breasts before letting her hands sweep up into locks of curly black hair cascading down to her shoulders. She made a show of flipping her hair and watching it bounce back into place, laughing in delight as she watched her flawless reflection. Whoever the mystery woman was, she was certainly into herself. Flynn couldn’t help but lean forward from his position as he continued to watch, just enough so that the floorboard creaked underneath his foot.

A rookie mistake. That small creak was as loud as a thunderstrike in the tower, and the mysterious, naked woman spun on a heel. Her flawless frame was turned towards Flynn as her eyes burned with a sudden fire, staring at the young man foolish enough to invade her home. She said nothing as her gaze locked on Flynn, crouching and looking up at her with a sheepish smile on his face. The moment was tense and heavy, until the naked, older woman’s expression went from angry to smiling...though no less sinister in intent. Mother Gothel said nothing as she drifted across the room, padding barefoot over the cold tile to where Flynn knelt in his noticed state. She made no attempt to cover herself as she walked; her robe hanging off of her shoulders and keeping her flawless figure fully exposed as she did so. Large, full breasts couldn’t help but sway with each one of her steps, and just above the cleft of her sex there was a tuft of dark, inviting hair. Flynn couldn’t help but stare despite the tension in the moment, his throat tightening in surprise as he studied the older woman quickly advancing on him.

“Usually men that trespass in my tower don’t have a very good time.” The woman smirked coyly, some of her thick, curly black locks dangling just before her gaze. She slid her tongue idly across her lips as she studied the man kneeling before her, gazing him over with a practically predatory look to her expression. “...consider yourself lucky. Stand up.”

Flynn stood on trembling feet and weak knees, watching the beautiful, naked woman with equal measures of caution and interest. By the time he stood up there was a noticeable bulge pressing against the fabric of his trousers; his length already growing and straining against the fabric. The older woman didn’t do his strained state any favors as she reached out, and without any warning or a word of notice, slid her hand against the growing bulge.

Flynn’s breath caught in his throat the instant she touched him, her fingers rolling against his rock hard member through the front of his pants, each muffled touch bringing him into new states of barely restrained arousal. Standing so close to the older woman he couldn’t help pick up her flowery scent or the warmth in her hand, or the sensual, alluring way that her eyes gazed across his frame. Flynn bit down on his bottom lip as the older woman spoke, trying to restrain himself for fear of angering the owner of the tower.

“My daughter’s asleep.” She reasoned out loud, almost as if she was talking to herself. “And I suppose it’s been a while...and I’m far, far too beautiful to go without the company of a handsome gentleman from time to time.” She smirked, and arched a brow as she gave his member a particularly hard squeeze through the fabric; enough to make Flynn give a whimpered moan from the back of his throat. After he tensed up and his length twitched in Mother Gothel’s grip, she gave a wicked smile and leaned in close to offer him a whisper. “...wouldn’t you agree, dear?”

“De...Definitely, ma’am!” Flynn responded quickly, and snapped to such attention that he nearly rose his hand in salute. He pressed his heels together and stood up straight and tall; puffing out his chest to look bold and masculine while his cock continued to ache against the older woman’s grip. Mother Gothel just smirked softly at his immediate compliance, and she nodded as she started to slither downward.

“Lucky, lucky boy.” She teased a finger down his chest as she lowered herself to her knees, slowly creeping before him in her barely-dressed state. Her slender hands moved up to grab ahold of the young man’s belt, working it undone as she mused in an aroused and eager voice. “You’ll give me what I want, then you’ll be on your way before my daughter wakes up. Can’t have her catch sight of her dear mother fraternizing with common folk like you…”

Flynn wanted to protest her dismissive tone, but it was practically impossible to do so as she worked her warm fingers around his cock within his trousers, and pulled it free for her mouth to find. The mysterious, dark-haired woman grinned as she opened her mouth without hesitation, and her tongue swung underneath the tip of Flynn’s cockhead as she almost instantly pulled him forward. A moan escaped from both parties in the tower as Mother Gothel drew Flynn’s cock free; a length that surprised her as more and more inches seemed to pour out of the front of his pants. By the very end she held his shaft in one palm while the other cupped underneath his sack, and her mouth worked in a twisting embrace down the early part of his cock.

Flynn groaned; his head rolling back as he enjoyed the unexpected feel of the woman’s warm, wet mouth against his cock. She was almost indescribably pleasant to be inside; her tongue sweeping back and forth across his tip and her cheeks puckering inward as she gave him a slow and content suckle. It was clear that this strange older woman, so ready to suck the first cock that stumbled into her tower, wanted to take their time together at a slow and sensual pace. She was likely lonely; so far as Flynn knew it was just her and the daughter she had spoken of, with no other company to be had. Even though she didn’t even know his name before she lowered herself to her knees to suck him down, she clearly wanted an evening of romance.

Unfortunately, from the very second her tongue met Flynn’s cock, the young man’s body had something else in mind. He groaned deep from the back of his throat as he pushed his hips forward, and he could feel his shaft slip slowly against her mouth, enjoying the feel of her warm, tight walls close around his cock. It was glorious; the woman was unspeakably, supernaturally beautiful and she had perfect lips that were eager to purse around his cock. And yet...Flynn wanted more. Some part of the young man drove him forward to bring his hands down into Mother Gothel’s hair, his fingers getting lost in the curly trails of black locks. As he gazed down with a growing smile on his face, he could already tell the older woman was surprised by his sudden, bold action.

Her lips were pursed around his shaft; smeared with spit from her already eager motions. There was a look of indignation in her eyes as she tried to pull her mouth away, to yank his cock out and yell at him for being so bold as to pull her hair. When she tried and failed to struggle from his grip, it became all too clear to the kneeling, naked woman just what was in store for her. Flynn just grinned, and said nothing as he started to work.

What began as a slow and sensual blowjob was suddenly far more rough, and his impressively thick cock worked into Mother Gothel’s mouth with heavy strikes that stretched her lips and hit the back of her throat with each push. The raven-haired mystery woman gave a gulping whimper as she was suddenly claimed with an unexpected twist of young, horny ferocity, and her cheeks grew bright red as she had no other option but to give herself into it. Though she had started the evening between them under the intention of being in charge, with a simple pull of her hair and a thrust of his hips, Flynn had turned the tables between them.

Mother Gothel winced as her mouth was thoroughly fucked; her head yanked back and forth until she was a blubbering mess against his member. Lines of spit drooled openly from her lips as he continued to hammer in and out, eventually falling down to smear across her motherly breasts which were bouncing wildly. Each pull of Mother Gothel’s head set her large chest to dancing, and she could feel as her own spit drooled across her large, exposed nipples and eventually drizzle onto her lap. This young man was making a mess of her; thoroughly claiming her with the sort of authority that no one had ever dared to attempt. And despite all of her indignations and anger, there was a part of her that immediately enjoyed it.

Flynn gave Mother Gothel’s mouth a break for a moment; yanking his member from her lips with one hand while the other pulled her hair tight at the back of her head, twisting her neck back so she was forced to look up at him. With a wide grin he slapped his cock against her gasping face and smeared it back and forth, taking that beautiful visage and marking it with slobber and spit, and a trace of precum that he had leaked. The older woman couldn’t help her motions as she was disgraced and smeared with his cock, her hands moving up to those lovely, full breasts and squeezing them in a lewd display. As she was smeared with cock and spit Flynn gave Mother Gothel a large grin, and his hand at the back of her hair grew a bit tighter.

“Alright, slut.” He hissed through his teeth. “Let’s see if you’re as tight as you look.”

The raven-haired woman’s robe was thrown to the side as Flynn pushed Mother Gothel to her hands and knees, forcing the woman’s ass to raise in the air as he yanked his trousers down to the floor. She was whimpering and gasping in the heat of the moment, utterly unconcerned with anything but getting Flynn’s cock inside of her, and she did her best to make it easier for him. She spread her knees lewdly and pushed her hips back to nestle herself against his spit-marked cock, and looked behind her shoulder with a lust-mad look in her eyes. When Flynn moved to align the tip of his member with her tight, youthful entrance she started to give a heavy moan, forgetting that her daughter was sleeping at the top of the tower.

The pierce of Flynn’s cock inside of her entrance came with power and force; the handsome lad giving the horny witch his entire length in just one hard stroke. Her voice immediately erupted into a blissful cry as she was suddenly fucked; her waist firmly held within Flynn’s grip as he crashed his hips against her from behind with powerful strikes. Though Mother Gothel likely would’ve been able to maintain her composure in the sensual evening she had anticipated, the sheer fury with which Flynn fucked her now drove her into the state of a howling whore, eager for his length.

One of Flynn’s hands drew tight in her hair, pulling the curly locks straight as he forced her to crane backwards. It made her moan even louder as she forced her chest out; her breasts bouncing wildly up and down as the young man fed her inch after inch of his thick, wet cock. While he held her on display Flynn couldn’t help but reach his free hand around and openly grope one of her breasts, his voice slipping out with a heated desire as he continued to crash against her.

“Let’s wake your daughter, slut.” He grinned, biting down on his bottom lip as he felt her hole tightening harder against his cock. The mere mention of the girl sleeping upstairs was enough to make Mother Gothel’s pussy clench around him, and it gave Flynn a wave of pleasure as he continued to pump at her from behind. “Scream loud, beg for it, or I promise I’ll stop.”

Against all of her better judgement, Mother Gothel did just that.

“Yes! Yes, fuck me! Please! Please, I need you to fuck me harder!” She screamed in utter obedience, her eyes rolling back in her head while her full, round breasts kept dancing. The yanking grip on her hair kept her upright while she remained braced on her knees, and Flynn was relentless in his assault. Each wet slap that echoed through the room came complete with a rush of pleasure through the older woman, and it fueled the lewd orders she was so eager to obey. Caring nothing in the moment if Rapunzel could hear her, she cried out until her throat went hoarse. “Give me all of your young, hot cum! Shoot it deep inside! Give it to me…!”

Flynn did just that. It was when he saw something from the corner of his eye, towards the stairs leading from above, that his cock finally erupted into white ropes of thick cream inside of the older woman’s tight entrance. There was a girl standing there, staring with a look of utter shock on her simply adorable face, cradling against her what looked to be endless layers of golden blonde hair. The beauty of the girl was rivalled only by her mother and the stunned expression on her face was simply delicious; combining with the warm grip of her mother’s pussy to bring Flynn to a glorious release. His cock trembled and twitched as he released load after load into the raven-haired woman, and she moaned in her own delighted joy as she was filled like the wanton slut she had become. When Flynn pulled his cock free of Mother Gothel she slumped forward onto the tile of the floor; her large breasts pressing against the ground and her hair surrounding her face. She didn’t notice as her daughter Rapunzel started to pad her way down the stairs, watching the scene in utter fascination.

Flynn just grinned, and in the dim candlelight between himself and the daughter, lowered a hand to rest against Mother Gothel’s rear. He turned the barely-conscious, blissfully sweat-licked woman so that her backside faced Rapunzel and the young woman could fully see her mother’s shame. One of Flynn’s fingers moved to pull gently at the side of Mother Gothel’s pussy, and the blonde with the ludicrously long hair watched in awe as sticky, white cream waterfalled from her mother’s hole. It was a perfect display; showing the daughter just how thoroughly he had dominated her mother and marked her with his cream.

A promise of what he would do to her next. Flynn grinned as he stood up, his cock still stiff and craving the walls of the curious young woman that had answered her mother’s frenzied cries.

He didn’t plan on leaving the tower anytime soon.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
